


I Like You, Like You

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Architect Alec, Architect Magnus, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Protection, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: After drooling over each other for a year, each as oblivious as the other, Malec rectify the situation and get to know each other a little better at the office one night when everyone else has gone home.





	I Like You, Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This one is especially for Nutroste who asked for some office romance. I hope that this is what you had in mind, dear!
> 
> Just a quick one to say thank you for all of the wonderful comments that I've received on these chapters. I promise I will reply when I have the time. I'm currently working two jobs and trying to find five minutes to write is driving me insane. But I appreciate every single one. 
> 
> Also, because of the two job situation and because I don't have any pre-written chapters left, I might not be able to post tomorrow night but I will try my best to get something written.

Alec Lightwood sat back in his chair, pushing his glasses up on top of his head and scrubbing his hands over his face before checking the time on his phone. Deciding he had stayed at the office long enough when he saw that it was past midnight, he saved the sketches for their newest project and shut his tablet down.

 

Grabbing his briefcase, he stuffed his tablet and a couple of files into it, deciding that they could wait until he was home with his tv dinner for one.  _ Ugh, TV dinner for one. Could you be any sadder?  _

 

“Of course I could, I could be the last one at the office, again,” Alec muttered to himself as he shrugged his coat and scarf on and scooped up his briefcase and a pile of blueprints. Turning the lights off and closing the door behind himself, he turned for the elevators before realising that he wasn’t the only one left at the office.

 

“I should have known,” Alec mumbled to himself, making his way down the hallway. Magnus Bane’s light was still on. If there was anyone else at his firm that would be working late, it would be Magnus Bane.

 

Breaking stride before he reached the office, Alec tried to ignore the funny little flip his stomach did as he considered whether he should poke his head in or not. On the one hand, he might be able to speak to Magnus for a moment without being surrounded by their colleagues. On the other, he would be alone with Magnus. 

 

Now that was something he had been dreaming of for the last year, ever since Magnus had started working there. It had been love at first sight. For him anyway. The first day Alec had seen Magnus still had a pit forming in his stomach. 

 

Alec had been in a rush, late for the first time ever and had crashed into the elevator before the doors could close, only to be confronted by the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Blushing and gaping like an idiot, he had stood staring at Magnus’ hand when it was offered, mainly to avoid seeing the amused glint in the man's pretty brown eyes. The details of every ring Magnus had worn was still ingrained in his brain

 

The ride up to their floor had been awkward enough but it had only gotten worse when Magnus had stepped off of the elevator before him and he had realised he was unable to slope off and bury his head under his desk. Magnus had kept up with him, step for step, side-eyeing him, and walked into their offices. An hour later, he had been called into Imogen Herondale’s office and told Magnus was their newest architect and that they would be working together.  

 

Alec had never met anyone like Magnus. As hardworking as he was a free spirit, creative, unbelievably smart and whip-quick with a joke or whispered innuendo, Magnus managed to rattle him like nobody else ever had. Usually confident when it came to love or some approximation of it, something about Magnus Bane just made him weak! All of their interactions resulted in butterflies curling through his stomach.

 

And this time would probably be no different. So with a sigh, Alec decided to just skip past the open door as quickly as he could, even if he wanted his daily fix of Magnus Bane. unfortunately, office romances were frowned upon so even if by some miracle Magnus did feel the same way, it probably wouldn’t happen anyway. Barely making it past the door, he stopped when Magnus called out, asking who was there. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Alec tried for cool and collected when he turned and ducked his head in.  _ Only Magnus Bane could pull off a purple suit and look so fucking perfect while doing it,  _ he silently muttered, eyes raking over the dark purple vest and white shirt Magnus was wearing, his slim black tie hanging loosely at his open collar and suit jacket slung over the back of his chair.

 

“Don’t you have a home to go to, Magnus?” Alec asked when he remembered that words existed, the butterflies making their usual appearance. A frown tugged at his face when he saw the open bottle of scotch that Magnus was working his way through. Magnus was having one of those days.

 

“Alexander, I don’t even know why I asked who it was,” Magnus said with a tired smile, looking Alec up and down in what he hoped wasn’t an obvious elevator stare.  _ Of course, he is still here, isn’t he always? And looking as beautiful as ever,  _ he thought, taking in Alec’s dove grey suit and matching silk tie. The dark grey scarf that he had given Alec as a secret Santa gift finished his outfit off beautifully.

 

“Do you need any help with anything?” Alec asked, once again eyeing the bottle of scotch. It was Magnus’ go to drink when inspiration dried up. Which wasn’t often but was more than likely the case now.

 

“No, it’s fine, you’re on your way home. I wouldn’t want to impose,” Magnus said, gesturing at Alec’s black woollen coat and briefcase. He would have liked very much to impose on Alec but he reigned himself in.

 

“Nonsense, there’s no imposition,” Alec said, putting his work head back on. Magnus might have his stomach a jumbled mess but their shared passion for architecture was always something that gave them common ground. “What are you working on?” he asked, stepping through the door to approach Magnus’ desk.

 

“The Westcott building,” Magnus sighed, wanting to tear his hair out over it, it was already sticking out in every direction from constantly running his hand through it. A small chuckle escaped when a grimace marred Alec’s pretty face. “Exactly,” he said, turning his tablet around to show Alec the sketch the had been working on.

 

“May I?” Alec asked, dropping his collection of blueprints onto Magnus’ desk and shrugging his coat off when Magnus nodded.

 

Magnus stood up and offered Alec his chair, nodding as he rounded his desk and retrieved a second glass, glad of the company, especially when that company was Alexander Lightwood. 

 

Returning and leaning over his desk, next to Alec, to glare at his tablet, Magnus reached out and pulled Alec’s glasses down his face when Alec started patting his pockets down. Alec always forgot they were on his head. His breath caught when Alec looked up at him and adjusted the black thick-rimmed glasses, they looked so hot with the light stubble on Alec’s jaw.

 

“Thanks,” Alec mumbled, his eyes darting back to Magnus’ tablet, feeling the tingle on his skin where Magnus’ fingers had brushed his face, positive that Magnus could see the goosebumps that had broken over the spot. Almost snatching the glass of scotch Magnus poured him, he sipped it a little faster than was good for him as he reviewed Magnus’ sketches. “What are you struggling with?” he asked.

 

“Everything, they refuse to let me add my own flair to it. Bunch of philistines,” Magnus muttered, sipping his own drink a little more slowly than Alec was. Shuffling a little closer, he was keenly aware of Alec’s knee when it brushed the outside of his leg, pretending not to notice when Alec jerked. “I don’t know why Imogen has me working on this, you know my style,” he said, turning to look at his sorry excuse for a sketch.

 

“Old school,” Alec said with a smile, seeing Magnus’ hand in every line on the screen. The Westcott building was supposed to be ultra modern, everything high tech. The client had even asked for an entire building made of glass during their first meeting. Magnus had been horrified.

 

“Traditional,” Magnus amended with a roll of his eyes, shaking his head when Alec laughed. It was one of his favourite sounds. “I desperately need you, Alexander,” he said, biting his lip when he realised how that might have sounded, telling himself that he needed Alec’s design skills. Alec was the best architect at the firm by a country mile, innovative, miles ahead of the rest of them. If anyone could deliver ultra modern, it would be him.

 

Alec tried not to put his own connotations on Magnus’ words, telling himself, firmly, that Magnus was talking about his expertise. Even if those words were everything he had wanted to hear for so long. Looking to Magnus for permission, he picked up Magnus’ stylus and set to work, rolling Magnus’ office chair closer to the desk. And Magnus.

 

Magnus watched Alec’s hands fly, his eyes widening as Alec adjusted the placement of walls, opening the spaces up, adding staircases, taking doorways out. Every line Alec drew had him leaning further over the desk, leaning on his elbows, occasionally pouring them a new drink as they finished each glass. Alec was an artist and the stylus his brush. It was breathtaking.

 

“Where are your notes?” Alec asked after a long while, having to clear his throat to speak. Magnus’ body heat, radiating over him had him loosening his own tie. Undoing his collar and pulling the tie off, he sat up a little straighter, realising that he had been leaning into Magnus’ side, almost shoulder to shoulder. He couldn't help it, too caught up every time Magnus leaned over him to point out some minute detail to expand on.

 

“Notes?” Magnus asked, dragging his eyes away from the screen that had enthralled him to see Alec toss his tie aside and lean around him to start rifling through the stacks of papers on his desk. The scent of Alec’s cologne had his heart rate rising, the proximity of Alec’s neck and chest making him take a deeper breath to inhale it.

 

“For the materials, you want to use,” Alec said a little breathlessly when he lay his hands on Magnus’ black notebook. Resuming his seat and moving back into Magnus’ personal space once more, he flicked through the book until he found Magnus’ notes for the building, trying to ignore the way his stomach churned at how close they were.

 

Magnus’ eyebrows quirked up as he watched Alec flick through his notebook, he hadn’t even realised that Alec knew about it. 

 

“You do know that your tablet has about fifty apps on it for this, don’t you?” Alec teased as he skimmed over Magnus’ elegant handwriting, feeling emboldened by the amount of scotch they had consumed.

 

“I told you, I’m traditional,” Magnus grinned, pouring them another glass of scotch. Pulling the top drawer out, next to where he leaned over the desk, he pulled a spare stylus out and added a few touches when Alec returned to the sketch, beautiful hazel eyes occasionally flicking to his notes. His lips quirked up every time their fingers brushed, wondering what they would feel like on other parts of his body.

 

Magnus had been wondering what that would be like since the day they had met. He had offered Alec his hand, praying to the gods that Alec would get off of the elevator that they were riding, on the same floor as him. Alec had stared at it, pushing the glasses up his nose in what looked like a nervous tic. And he had been wondering about those large hands ever since. And the rest of Alec. The man was an enigma, impossibly beautiful but seemingly unaware of it, confident when it came to his work but an adorable blusher when it came to conversation.

 

Well, Alec blushed whenever  _ they _ talked. But Magnus had watched Alec from afar, watched the way he talked passionately about their work and about what inspired and drove him. And what had been endearing to start off with had become beautiful, something he had looked forward to every day, then craved. It hadn’t taken him long to fall head over heels.

 

Watching Alec from the corner of his eye, Magnus noticed that the blushes seemed to have disappeared, as they always did after they had spent a little bit of time together. Maybe the scotch was helping too, it was helping him. Unable to stop staring, he watched Alec’s tongue dart out, wetting his plump bottom lip.  _ Those lips are a sin!  _ He thought.

 

Alec tried to keep his eyes focused on the drawing he was completing but he could feel Magnus’ eyes on him. Those little glances always had his stomach jumping, the times when he would feel eyes on him and look up to catch Magnus looking away. During those times, he wished he could read Magnus’ mind, to see if anything lay deeper there or if it was just his imagination.  _ Ha, wishful thinking, more like. _

 

“What do you think?” Alec asked, forcing his voice not to waver as he turned to Magnus, seeing Magnus’ eyes glued to his lips.

 

“Beautiful,” Magnus murmured, unable to think straight as he watched the lamplight bounce off of Alec’s wet lips. Watching them part slightly, he realised that he had said it out loud, forcing his eyes away. Catching sight of the finished sketch, he focused on that instead.

 

“Alexander, it’s perfect! I could kiss you!” Magnus said, relief flooding him, it was exactly what the client’s had asked for. It even had his own touch in there, married up with Alec’s more modern style perfectly.

 

Alec was wheezing, staring at Magnus, tempted to tell him to do just that. The butterflies in his stomach took off when Magnus straightened up and pulled him into a hug, a shudder running through him when he inhaled Magnus’ cologne. It was either really expensive or really exclusive, he had only ever known Magnus to wear it. 

 

Alec had to fight himself when Magnus pulled back and sat on the desk, in front of him. The soft, genuinely happy expression on Magnus’ face was beautiful, something he could look at every day. The fact that he was responsible for it only made it better. Looking from the crinkles that radiated from Magnus’ eyes down to his lips, a corresponding smile lit his own face up when he saw that it was his favourite smile, the one that showed all of Magnus’ teeth.

 

“I mean it, Alec, thank you. I’ve been stuck on this for weeks,” Magnus said, eyes searching Alec’s face, urging Alec to say something. He had felt the shudder, was positive that Alec liked him back at least. Alec wouldn’t be looking at him like that if he didn’t, would he?

 

Acting on impulse, his stomach in his throat, Magnus leaned forward, hoping that he wasn’t making a fool of himself and that Alec would meet him halfway. Alec didn’t disappoint. Only losing his view of Alec’s face when his eyes closed, his stomach settled back in place when he felt Alec’s lips against his own, just in time for it to drop through the floor when Alec pushed harder against his lips.

 

Alec couldn’t hold himself back. This was what he had wanted for too long and Magnus had made the first move. He wasn’t going to waste his chance by second-guessing himself or Magnus’ intentions so he reached up and cupped Magnus’ jaw, half to ground himself, half to hold Magnus in place. 

 

Alec’s heart almost beat out of his chest when Magnus’ fingers slid into his hair, gripping tightly and licking at his bottom lip. Wasting no time, he opened up for Magnus, his hand sliding up to wrap around the back of Magnus’ neck as he accepted Magnus’ tongue.

 

Magnus didn’t know whether he pulled or Alec stood up but he parted his legs, shuffling closer when he felt the outsides of Alec’s thighs pressed to his inner thighs. Pulling back, breathing as hard as Alec was, he looked up into Alec’s eyes for the span of a heartbeat before pulling Alec’s head down, going in for more. Finally, after so many months of staring at Alec’s lips, he had the pleasure of feeling them against his own.

 

Hoping he wasn’t being too forward but unable to help himself, Magnus let go of Alec’s hair and wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist instead, pulling Alec the last inch to the edge of his desk. Seeing the desire in Alec’s eyes behind those hot glasses when Alec pulled back to breathe, he thought that it might have been the right move.

 

“Magnus can we…?”

 

“Please, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, Alexander,” Magnus said, cutting Alec off, pretty sure that they were on the same page.

 

“Can I…?”

 

Alec didn’t know how to finish that question. Asking if he could fuck Magnus sounded too

Crass for what he wanted but he didn’t want to ask if he could make love to him, unsure if the L word would scare Magnus off. It didn’t matter what context he used the word in, it would still be out there.

 

“I really like you and I just… I don’t want to fuck it up with words,” Alec said, shaking his head at himself. Actions had always been his words, they spoke far louder than anything that came from his mouth.

 

“I really like you to. So show me,” Magnus said, unknowingly reading Alec’s mind. They didn’t need to speak of love now, that feeling would still be there whether he said it to Alec now or in a year’s time, it wasn't going anywhere. They could talk about that when the right time came.

 

Pulling at the lapels of Alec’s jacket, Magnus hitched his leg over Alec’s hip, hoping he was making his own intentions clear. Nodding when Alec’s hand slid down his leg to cup his ass, he happily lay back when Alec pushed his tablet aside, pulling Alec down with him.

 

Magnus pushed his hands under Alec’s open suit jacket, pushing it off 0f Alec’s shoulders and claiming his lips when Alec let go of him to pull it the rest of the way off. Licking into Alec’s mouth, he nodded into the kiss when he felt tentative fingers at the buttons of his vest, a small moan escaping into Alec’s mouth when Alec started undoing them.

 

Alec made short work of Magnus’ vest, leaving it on Magnus when he got it undone to move onto the buttons of Magnus’ shirt and getting through them as quickly as possible. Pulling Magnus up, he swept his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck again as Magnus wrestled the shirt and vest off, a giggle escaping when Magnus practically growled.

 

Magnus had to break the kiss to get his damned shirt off, realising too late that his loose tie was the problem. Yanking it over his head while Alec went to town on his own shirt, he finally got free of the material, watching Alec reveal his body. He had known there would be chest hair from nights like these, when he had walked past Alec’s office to see Alec’s jacket and tie gone, collar open, but it was better than he had expected.

 

Alec had to have Magnus’ help getting his cuff links off as he surveyed Magnus chest and stomach and those wide, strong shoulders that he wanted to taste every inch of. 

 

Technically, they were Magnus’ cufflinks. They had been intended for Magnus’ secret Santa gift but Alec had thought that maybe diamond cuff links were a bit obvious. Colleagues didn’t buy each other diamonds. So he had kept them and bought Magnus an ear cuff instead. The eyes of the snake ear cuff were still sapphires but it wasn’t as extravagant.

 

Magnus passed Alec his cuff links and watched as he dropped them and his glasses onto the chair behind him, before going to town on Alec’s belt buckle as he finally got his lips on Alec’s abs.

 

Alec rifled through his pants pockets, breathing hard from Magnus’ hot kisses as he pulled his wallet out and went for the condom in there. Letting his pants drop to the floor when Magnus pushed them over his ass, he let Magnus take the condom, kicking his way out of his pants and shoes as Magnus pulled his boxers down. 

 

Magnus practically licked his lips as he opened the package of the condom, unable to drag his eyes away from Alec’s dick. It was a good seven or eight inches and solid under his hand when he gripped it and rolled the condom on one handed. Stroking his hand over the perfect girth, he looked up, watching Alec still.

 

Magnus watched Alec as he started jerking him, watching his reactions to the speed and grip he used, adjusting both until he found a rhythm Alec seemed to like.

 

“Magnus, have you got a condom and some lube? I only had one, and no lube,” Alec asked breathlessly, just about able to manage that when Magnus adjusted to long, tight strokes of his dick.

 

“In my wallet, pants pocket,” Magnus murmured before he sucked the tip of Alec’s dick into his mouth. Leaning slightly to the side, he let Alec pull his wallet out of his pants pocket and gave a slight nod when Alec looked at him for permission.

 

Alec found the condom and a small package of lube, unsure how with Magnus sucking his dick in further. Even through the condom, he could barely concentrate. Tossing Magnus’ wallet onto the chair, he regretfully cupped Magnus’ jaw, waiting for Magnus to pull off of his dick.

 

Magnus lay back when he released Alec’s dick, lifting his hips and taking the condom when Alec went for his belt buckle, letting Alec pull his pants and boxers down. He rolled his condom on, breathing harder when Alec started trailing kisses across his shoulders and chest.

 

The sucking kisses had Magnus’ fingers threading through Alec’s hair, his breathing becoming even shallower with every kiss and lick. His hips jutted up when Alec gripped his waist and sucked a biting kiss into his hip.

 

Alec took Magnus’ dick in hand, stroking him over the condom as Magnus kicked his pants and shoes off. Magnus’ dick was a little shorter than his own but it was wider, filling his hand perfectly.

 

Holding his other hand out, Alec watched as Magnus lubed it up before he massaged it into Magnus’ hole. Coating his dick with a few short tugs, he returned to the task of prepping Magnus.

 

Magnus barely needed any attention on his ass, more than ready for Alec to sink into him. A husky moan escaped as Alec opened him up with first one, then two fingers, his thigh and calf muscles tensing as he tried to push onto the fingers working his hole over.

 

“I’ve been so desperate to be inside you, for so long,” Alec murmured, leaning down to suck a kiss into Magnus’ chest, circling Magnus’ nipple with a trail of kisses before sucking it in. the move had Magnus relaxing around his fingers.

 

“Me too,” Magnus murmured, holding Alec’s head to his chest and arching his back into it. He needed it yesterday. “Please, Alec, I’m ready,” he moaned when he got a double shot of pleasure, one in his ass and the other one around his nipple.

 

Alec pulled his fingers out and lined himself up, ready and desperate to be inside Magnus. Easing his way in, past Magnus’ tight muscle, he let go of Magnus’ nipple and claimed his lips instead, moaning into Magnus’ mouth when he bottomed out.

 

“Start moving,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. Wrapping his legs around Alec’s back, his arm found purchase around Alec’s shoulder, his right hand in Alec’s hair. He licked into Alec’s mouth once more when Alec started to fuck into him.

 

Alec gripped Magnus’ ass with his left hand and pushed into him, his right elbow supporting him on the desk next to Magnus’ shoulders. Curling the fingers of his right hand into Magnus’ hair, he let his hips do the work, happy to kiss Magnus until neither of them could breathe.

 

Alec lost himself in Magnus, just as he knew he would, all of those nights when he had imagined this moment. Thrusting into Magnus, again and again, he trailed his kisses down Magnus’ jaw and throat, his breathing ragged as he sucked and kissed, grazing Magnus’ skin with his teeth.

 

Magnus tightened the grip of his legs, lifting his hips each time Alec pushed into him, to meet Alec’s thrusts. Tilting his head back, his breath stuttered out in short, panting gasps when Alec started nipping at his collarbone. 

 

“Is this okay? Am I hurting you?” Alec asked breathlessly as he thrust deeper into Magnus, chasing his pleasure and wanting to be sure Magnus was getting his too.

 

“It’s perfect,” Magnus gasped out, digging his fingers into Alec’s back as the pleasure began to consume him. It was everything he needed.

 

Alec almost cried when he felt the tingle in his balls, desperately wanting it to last longer. Supposing he had just been wanting it too long, he should have known it was a lost cause. The images he had conjured of what Magnus might look like under his clothes and the thought of being inside him had gotten him through some pretty lonely nights.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” Alec uttered, groaning when he filled his condom, reaching to stroke Magnus’ dick, he learned what Magnus liked, twisting pulls at the head of his dick, and jerked him until Magnus’ rim clenched around him, convulsively.

 

Magnus cried out his release, bucking into Alec’s hand as he filled his condom, slamming his lips to Alec’s when Alec lifted his head to meet him.

 

Alec’s hips gave a shaky jerk as he sucked in Magnus’ air having none of his own to keep him going. His knees were weak, as they usually were for Magnus but he managed to keep from sprawling all over Magnus, resting lightly on his chest.

 

“God, I like you, like you,” Magnus muttered into Alec’s hair, coming down from his orgasm. As much as he wanted to tell Alec that he was in love with him, he refused to let that happen just after they had made love, wanting Alec to be sure that it was true, rather than just a reaction to great sex. So he settled for those words instead.

 

“Good, because I like, you like you, too,” Alec murmured, burying his face in Magnus’ smooth, firm chest. He could wait to tell Magnus just how much he liked him, liked him, content to just be with him right now. It was all he had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the oblivious idiots in love trope, it always puts a smile on my face!


End file.
